Naruto: Storm Of Wooden Explosives
by Andre 'Vortex' Prower
Summary: What if Kakashi,Kurenai,Anko,Asuma,Ibiki were all 15 years old when Naruto was 5? What if he had Storm and Wood Release? What if he bypassed the seal? What if Orichimaru wasn't bad? What if he had the Rinnegan, and a new dojutsu that will surpass all? Story semi-abandoned. You can adopt it, but it will update...occasionally.
1. The Rinnegan Revealed

Naruto: Storm of Wooden Explosions

Me: Orichi-teme is not a bad guy!  
>Orichimaru: Yes, I'll be his current co-star.<br>Me: Yes, his 'curse seal' is now non-existent.  
>Orichimaru: Main enemy: Madara!<br>Me: HUZZAH!  
>Orichimaru: And introducing Killer B!<br>Killer B:*Rapping in his sleep*  
>Orichimaru: Ok…<br>Me: Anyway, sorry for the 'rant'  
>Orichimaru: NARUFEMKYUUBI!<br>Me: SASUKE IS A DICK!  
>Orichimaru: Naruto WILL have the Rinnegan, AND my special eye, Wood Release and my favorite, Storm Release!<br>Me: AUTHOR RELEASE: STORY BEGIN! (though technically Storm Release is my fave, but oh well)

* * *

><p>There was a 5-year old blonde running through the streets of Konoha, wearing a very bright orange jacket and is the jinchukiri of the Kyuubi. His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki; behind him was 3 genin and 2 jounin launching random jutsu at him. He was running for his life, not even knowing why he was being chased.<p>

"Die Demon, so we can be heroes!"

'What did I do?' Naruto thought, grimacing.

Suddenly, a stray kunai hit Naruto in the leg, forcing him to fall and hit his face, flat on the ground.

"TIME TO DIE DEMON!" They chorused.

The 5 of them proceeded to beat him up with punches, kicks and kunai. The 5 suddenly jumped back.

"Time to finish this! **Fire Release: Grand Fireball**!" each one announced

Before the attack could hit Naruto entered the confines of his own mind…

_Naruto started to wander around, but wasn't moving around at all, quickly getting tired of this he spoke:  
><em>

'_Hello?'_

_Suddenly 2 eyes (Rinnegan eyes) popped out of the darkness and eye-smiled (Great, another Kakashi).  
><em>

'_Hello,' the mouthless 'being' boomed._

_Naruto, based on instinct suddenly moved into a fetal position and was shivering, I mean who wouldn't get creeped out from 2 floating and talking eyeballs._

_The being suddenly became a ball of light and transformed into a well-built man (Imagine Sage of 6 paths)._

_'Come here little one. You are destined for greatness you know?' the being asked._

_Suddenly Naruto was on his feet, jumping like a madman, 'Like Hokage great!'_

_'Even greater!'_

_'COOL!'  
><em>

_ 'You have unlocked a bloodline that appears in people who are destined for greatness. The bloodline allows you to have control over all elements plus gravity. It also seems you have 'Explosive' chakra, and the ability to use Wood Release and Storm Release. Rare, very rare indeed.'_

'_Cool!'_

'_Yes, cool indeed. The dojutsu you gained is called the 'Rinnegan' and it has two versions: The Wheel of Creation and The Wheel of Destruction, but you gained the Wheel of Creation version of the Rinnegan, you can make stuff out of thin air (it's not 100% accurate but its MY story),'  
><em>

'_AWESOME!'_

'_Now, I believe your tenant will teach you how to use it, or more likely data dump it onto you. For now, you may 'meet' your tenant later. I shall teach you how to perform Wood Release:_ _Puppet Body to allow her to take form in the real world, and to protect you from the Fireball, Storm Release: Cloud Barrier and several other Wood Release jutsu._

'_Kay!'_

_The being suddenly touched Naruto's forehead._

_Suddenly the being muttered something about 'demons' and 'not deserving to live' towards the villagers._

_"Naruto, I'll meet you again soon... better prepare for the tor- I mean training."  
><em>

_EXITING!_

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma and Ibiki (Please take note, they are still chuunin, except Kakashi whose an ANBU (I think it was 13 but it's my story) and they are 15 yrs. old nicknamed 'The 6 Prodigies') were on the rooftop heading to the tower when their eyes suddenly widened.<p>

"NARUTO!" The 6 shouted, the little gaki while seemingly disrespectful was very kind to them; he also seemed to be really friendly with Anko and Kurenai.

Suddenly they heard a shout:

"**Storm Release: Cloud Barrier!" **

The fire jutsus engulfed the blond in flames, the spectators and attackers currently unaware of the barrier that surrounded him, only when the fire dissipated did they see his eyes. They became amethyst-colored and it had 1 ring surrounding it.

Naruto suddenly ran through a series of hand-signs so fast, even Kakashi had a hard time seeing it.

"**Storm Release: Laser Circus!"** He shouted, and placed his hand in a seal, then a ball of bright light appeared in front Naruto's hand and multiple missiles were launched towards the 5 attackers and were pierced through their stomachs by several bolts of electricity.

"**Storm Release: Laser Flare!" **As soon as he finished a bright ball of light appeared above Naruto's head. Believe it or not it was a ball of pure Lightning and Water elemental chakra,chakra is believed to be highly dangerous in their pure state. The ball suddenly launched itself upwards and it exploded into beams like fireworks and they quickly went to stab the enemies with at least 100 spikes.

The prodigies had their mouths hanging, quickly getting out of their stupor the 6 headed to where Naruto fought whilst Anko and Ibiki had very malicious grins on their faces on how they will torture them. While the other 4 brought Naruto to Hokage Tower.

_**HOKAGE TOWER!**_

Naruto was currently sitting in the chair in front of 'old man' with the 4 Jounin behind him. They were waiting for Naruto to come back because he zoned out the split second he sat there. So they started to idly chat.

_**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE!**_

_Naruto awoke in a peaceful forest, deciding to see if anyone was here he shouted:_

'_Anyone here?'_

_Shrugging, he walked forward as if someone beckoned him to. 1 minute later he ended up in a clearing and saw a HUUUUUGE house._

'_ANYONE HERE?' He called._

_Suddenly Naruto heard crying, Naruto hated seeing people cry, and based from the sobs, he deduced the person crying was female. He walked around and saw in the garden a woman was the source of the sobs, suddenly out of impulse, he hugged her to stop her from crying._

**'_Why do you *sniff*hug me? When *sniff*I the Kyuubi, made*sniff*the villagers*sniff*hate you?' _**_she asked in an angelic voice._

'_How could someone who sounds so angelic and so beautiful be evil? I bet that some random weirdo with a mask hypnotized you into attacking Konoha!" he replied still hugging her, still unaware of the position he is in.(and completely unaware how right he is)_

_Kyuubi blushed, he was completely innocent, yet somehow (Minato's genes) is able to sweet talk girls, this guy is SERIOUS a prime target.  
><em>

'_But I would appreciate to know WHY did you attack?'_

**'_Some weirdo*sniff* with a mask hypnotized*sniff* me'_**

'_WHAT! WHO OR BETTER YET WHERE IS HE! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM!'_

**'**_**I know, how about I give you a bloodline? And make you taller and stronger!**" Kyuubi suggested._

'_COOL! THEN I'LL USE MY BLOODLINE TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE! AND BEAT THE MASK GUY FOR YOU KYU-CHAN!' Naruto announced, giving a foxy grin that can make any girl melt, if he was older that is. Also making Kyuubi blush, who was currently imagining him if he was older, that and the fact he IS older in his mindscape, not that she minded. 'All girls are sooo gonna melt at the Academy' she thought  
><em>

'_Okay now I think you should leave, but you have a perfect way to repay me' she suggested._

'_And what is th-' He asked but was cut off when Kyuubi kissed him full on the lips._

_**HOKAGE TOWER!**_

Naruto suddenly woke from when he zoned out. But what everyone saw made them shudder, his eyes looked like the Sharingan but it looked like: :: except there is a cross in the middle.

Suddenly he made a few handseals **"Chakra Barrier" **then followed by a bunch of other handseals, **Wood Release: Puppet Body**" suddenly smoke filled the barrier and there was a wooden body.** "Reverse Seal: Human Body"**.

What followed next, made everyone jaws go slack and fall to the floor. The Kyuubi itself, was being sealed into the puppet. Thinking the Kyuubi was controlling Naruto, they tried to release to destroy the barrier but to no avail of its destruction. Suddenly all the men blacked out from blood loss, Kurenai and Anko (who arrived recently) were slightly jealous of her figure. The Kyuubi who now controlled the body of the puppet was FEMALE!

"HA! TAKE THE YOU SEXISTS!" Anko proclaimed proudly.

The Kyuubi walked up to them, and whilst still happy that the strongest demon is female, they ARE still cautious.

"Thank you for taking care of my vessel" she bowed.

"Your welcome?" Anko replied unsurely.

"Might as well explain"

_**AUTHOR RELEASE: TIME SKIP JUTSU!**_

"So some random mask wearing weirdo put you in a genjutsu AND you gave Naruto a bloodline" Kurenai asked.

"That sums it all up, so yeah" Kyuubi replied, now cradling Naruto.

"So what's it called again?" Anko asked.

"As long as you treat him nicely when he becomes a ninja"

"Sure, we'll to- err, train the gaki"

"It's called, The Shojunshusheigan, the Crosshair Modifier Eye"

Shojunshuseigan(Shozshun-shusheigan, literally meaning 'Crosshair Modifier Eye')

* * *

><p>Me: It will be called the Shusheigan. Not Shojunshusheigan, way too long. It looks like a Cross Hair with L's on the sides and a cross in the middle with tomoe.<br>Orichimaru: Yes, though I still gave Yamato the Wood Release.  
>Anko: AND SPECIAL GUEST! ANKO MITARASHI!<br>Me: Sure.  
>Orichimaru:*Help me look*<br>Me: You're on your own.  
>Orichimaru: NOOOOOOO!<br>Me: See ya next time! **Author Release: Next Chapter Technique!**


	2. The Sage of the Elemental Thunderbolts?

Me: YAYZ NEW CHAPTAH!  
>Orichi: WOOT!<br>Me:Warning, God Naruto Sasuke and Sakura bashing.  
>*Boom*<br>Me: Orichimaru, what did I tell you about making an explosive tag using your cursed seal D:  
>Orichimmaru: To not to.<br>Me: How many times did I tell you that?  
>Orichimaru: One more than last time :P<br>Me: Fine? **AUTHOR RELEASE: CHAPTER START TECHNIQUE!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently playing with one of Kyuubi's tails, all unaware that quite a bit of youkai was left in his body. All guys were still knocked out though, whilst Anko and Kurenai were doing mental backflips that the strongest biju is female!<p>

"You DO realize ALL biju are female right?" Kyuubi asked.

"WOOHOO!" the two cheered,"EAT THAT SEXISTS!"

_**Somewhere in fire country...**_

"My pervert senses are tingling, 9 super sexy females are on the planet! I must research them!" a white-haired man shouted.

"EEK! PERVERT!" a girl screeched.

"LET'S GET HIM!" another one shouted.

"YEAH!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

**_HOKAGE TOWER!_**

"Naruto" Kyuubi called, "You do realize your going to be a VERY powerful ninja right?"

"STRONGER THAN JIJI?" Naruto asked, hyperactive about the fact he was gonna be a ninja.

"Even stronger" Kyuubi added 'Hook, line and sinker; though it IS true...'

"YOSH!" Naruto yelled and subconciously did the good guy pose.

Suddenly Gai was next to Naruto with fist in the air, "YOSH! NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH™ ARE SHINING BRIGHTLY! IF I CAN'T MAKE HIM INTO A TAIJUTSU MASTER I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 100 TIMES WITH 5-TON BOULDERS ON MY BACK!"

"YOSH! I WILL FOLLOW YOU GAI-SENSEI!" Naruto agreed.

'Oh shit...' was what everyone thought, being brought to consciousness from the Flames Of Youth™.

Suddenly the duo disappeared and everyone could see Naruto and Gai carrying 5 boulders on their backs and running around Konoha.

"Damn, that kid has a LOT of stamina." Anko mused, 'Wonder how good that is in bed...'

"Kakashi..." Sarutobi started.

"Got it, don't let Gai turn Naruto into a mini-me" Kakashi finished.

"ACHOOO!"

Everyone turned and saw Naruto flat on his face with 5 boulders on his back, he got up quickly and ran around Konoha... again.

Everyone in the room cringed, that would be a nightmare...

"We're helping" the remaining prodigies added.

"YOSH! NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH™ IS BURNING BRIGHTER THAN MINE!" Gai shouted.

**_1 hour later..._**

"DAMN! Naruto is beating Gai!" Kakashi mused.

Everyone suddenly looked out of the window and saw Gai, obviously winded, while Naruto was running full force!

"Kyuubi?" Anko asked, turning to the now human demoness.

"It's a side effect" Kyuubi shrugged," Technically he SHOULD be a hanyou, but the seal seperated the chakra"

"Meaning?" Hokage asked.

"That means, he has access to my chakra, and no bad thing will happen" Kyuubi answered.

"Hokage-sama, may I turn Naruto into a mini-me?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"NO!" the two kunoichi shouted, "WE ARE NOT LETTING YOU CORRUPT NARU-CHAN!"

"Oh so it's Naru-chan now hmm?" Kyuubi teased.

"N-n-no i-it's n-nothing like that" the duo stuttered in embarrassment.

"So Kyu-" the Hokage started, but was cut off by Kyuubi.

"Please, call me Hitomi" she spoke.

"So, *ahem* Hitomi, I trust you want to become a Konoha ninja?" the aged man spoke.

"I'll... think about it"

**_TIME SKIP! NIGHT TIME!AT NARUTO'S HOUSE!_**

Naruto was happily sleeping with Hitomi, who was laying on the bed, as she contently ran her hand through Naruto's sleeping form.

**_IN THE CONFINES OF NARUTO'S MIND..._**

_"Come here Naruto" the weird eye being spoke._

_Said blonde followed wordlessly_

_"Naruto, do you know why you have the Rinnegan?"_

_"No...__"  
><em>

_"It's because you are going to be my apprentice... you Naruto, are going to show them that the** _Rikudō Sennin _**_existed. You, are going to show them the power of the **Erementaru Rakurai no Sennin**(Sage of the Elemental Thunderbolts, pretty epic if I do say so myself)! I will personally teach you how to enter sage mode, use the Rinnegan, create seals, EVERYTHING!" the man announced__

__"COOL!"__

__"Yes, but we are going to have to leave the village" the Sennin continued... he knew it would break Naruto's heart, but it had to be done.__

__"WHAT! WHY!"__

__"Don't worry, I'll tell your jiji"__

__"KAY! BYE!"__

__The sage waved him off and thought... and thought...__

__"I FORGOT TO TELL HIM MY NAME! AND TO CHANGE THE ATMOSPHERE HERE DAMNIT!" the sage cursed.__

* * *

><p>Me: I'm awesome ain't I Orichi?<p>

Orichi: And I wrote 'Icha Icha: Little girls and boys'

Me:-holds up book whose title says 'Icha Icha: Little girls and boys'- You were saying?

Orichi: WHERE'D YOU GET THAT!

Gai: DYNAMIC ENTRY! -kicks Orichi in face-

Orich: CURSE YOU GAI!__

Me: AUTHOR RELEASE: IZUMA! -turns Orichi into a super handsome hunk and sends super fast fan girls who could put 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' to shame-

Orichi: NOOOOO! CURSE MY HANDSOMENESS!

Me: YOU? HANDSOME? AND PIGS FLY!

-random pig flies by and hits Gai in the head-

Me: Ok...


	3. Naruto's Training!

Me: I'm BAAAAACK!  
>Orichi: WOOHOO!<br>Me: P.S. I just made new story! Naruto Village Idol! Send your requests to there!  
>Orichi: I get to be in it, right?<br>Me: Of course you'll be in the finale!  
>Orichi: THE DYNAMIC DUO HAS RETURNED!<br>Me: Now on with our story!  
>Orichi: Now that we look at the previous one, which was shit. We give you a new one!<p>

* * *

><p>Now, from the previous chapter the Sage said he was gonna be training outside the village? Well, the Hokage said otherwise...<p>

"NO!" was Hiruzen's answer.

"But jiji!"

"No buts!"

"Aw..."

"You're going to be training here. Not somewhere over the rainbow." Hiruzen said, leaving the boy confuddled. (confused and puzzled)

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, that you are going to be staying in Konoha, when you are 6 years old, you should be chuunin rank, by 7, Jonin and by 10 ANBU rank."

Naruto, elated by the fact he can still train, now was confused and asked, "Who's going to be training me Jiji?"

"That would be Tenzo, for your Wood Release, and Kakashi for your other elements training"

"Cool!"

"Ok Naruto-kun, here's your schedule" the Hokage said, and handed him a piece of paper.

Monday-Friday  
>7:00-10:00 Stamina training with Gai at T.G. 9<br>10:00-1:00 Theory with the Hokage (it was his lunch break) with Break for 30 minutes at H.T.  
>1:00-7:00 Elemental Training with Kakashi at T.G. 7<br>7:00-9:00 Genjutsu Training with Kurenai at T.G. 8

Saturday-Sunday  
>7:00-10:00 Basic weapon training with Kakashi at T.G. 7<br>10:00-1:00 Fuuinjutsu with the Hokage with Break for 30 minutes H.T.  
>1:00-4:00 Chakra control with Kurenai T.G. 8<br>4:00-7:00 Training of Bloodline limits and extra stuff with Kakashi  
>7:00-10:00 Poison and trap training with Anko at T.G. 44<p>

Naruto looked at the schedule in fear...only 30 minutes for ramen! Needless to say, Naruto had nightmares of not having ramen...

_**Naruto's minscape**_

"Ok, even though the Hokage didn't allow you to leave, you'll still get training from me! Charusu Ondore! The Sage of 6 paths!" Ondore shouted.

"Your name is Ondore?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind that, first thing is first! Turn this mess of a mindscape into a gaming pad!"

The place instantly turned into a huge room with a Flat Screen TV wall with an assortment of gaming stuff.

"IT'S HEAVEN!" Ondore shouted with tears falling.

"So what are you going to be teaching me Floaty-sensei?" Naruto asked (floaty-sensei cuz he was floating around.)

"As interesting as that name sounds, I'll be teaching you history!"

"NO! THAT'S ALMOST AS WORSE THAN NO RAMEN!" Yup, Naruto hated history.

"It even involves how Ramen was made!"

That got Naruto's attention almost instantly.

"But, that's going to be next time, you better wake up now!

_**In the real**_** world...**

Naruto promptly woke up and looked at his schedule. He turned around to see Hitomi's sleeping form and wrote a note, and stuck it onto the wall. He checked his paper and saw to go to Training ground 9.

"Yo Fuzzy-brows sensei!"

"NARUTO! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH™!"

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI!"

"FIRST OF ALL! 100 PUSH-UPS, 100 SIT-UPS, 100 JUMPING JACKS AND 100 PULL-UPS. AFTER THAT WE WILL JOG 50 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

Naruto visibly paled, this was a warm-up? He hoped his stamina will last him through this.

_**2 hours**_** later...**

"YOSH! NARUTO! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH™ ARE SHINING BRIGHTER THAN EVER"

"Hai, Fuzzy-brows sensei"

"OK! NOW THAT WE HAVE WARMED UP, WE SHALL GO THROUGH KATA OF ALL THE BASIC STYLES! YOU MUST LEARN TO COUNTER THEM!"

"Hai Fuzzy-brows sensei"

_**1 hour later...**_

Naruto was slowly walking towards the tower, even his ultimate stamina had limits. Especially at the last 10 minute decision of Gai deciding to have a spar... Even the villagers hoped he was gonna survive, they don't want anyone, demon or not, to go through that Green Beast's Training. Except enemies anyway...that would probably be a good torture method, 1 day of training with Gai...

Anyway, Naruto was now at the Hokage's lounging area a room next to the main room in which the Hokage sits in usually.

"Naruto-kun now were going to go through Jutsu theory..."

Needless to say, Naruto listened intently, anything to put his mind of the pain of training.

_**3 hours later...**_

Naruto was now walking towards Training Ground 7, to train with Kakashi-nii.

"Yo Naruto, today were going to go over all the elemental Jutsu, and I'll teach you at least one from each in the first 3 hours. The next 3 will be you mastering them okay?"

"Hai Nii-san"

"It's Kakashi-sensei to you Naruto"

"Hai!"

_**6 hours later...**_

Naruto learned 5 jutsu easily, Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Earth Release: Underground-fish projection Jutsu, Lightning Release: Thunderclap and Water Release: Sticky Capture Field.

He walked to Training ground 8 to learn on countering Genjutsu and attempt to learn some.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to teach you the basics of Genjutsu, but most importantly countering them"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei!"

_**2 hours later...along with 30 minutes for 30 ramen bowls.**_

Naruto was sleeping contently with Hitomi, who regularly ran her hand through his hair...she thought back on what she said to the Hokage...

_**Flashback no jutsu!**_

"So Hitomi-san, you agree to be a Jonin?"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"You do realize you HAVE to take a team?"

"I'll take the team Naruto-kun is going to be in"

"Hm...alright, that's going to take sometime to persuade the council and the Academy, but it shall be done. Just sign here please"

The hokage gave her a paper which she quickly signed.

"Good, now you'll be put in active duty 1 month from now" the Hokage added.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, that will give Naruto-kun time to train, so he can dodge the next attacks" she spat out as she approached the end of her sentence.

"Yes, it is sad they attack the boy. He shouldn't deserve it. Hopefully, they'll see him as a hero, hopefully. Not now, but in the future, he will" he trailed off.

_**End Flashback no jutsu**_

"This is going to be a long month..."

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry it was so short. This just came in what, ten minutes?<br>Orichi: I was busy writing as well.  
>Me: You mean publishing that "Icha-Icha: Little boys"?<br>Orichi: NO IT'S NOT! IT'S "Icha-Icha: My Little Boys!"...oops  
>Me:-sigh- You may have noticed, I gave the Sage my own name. I wanted to be in it!<br>Orichi: Okay, you may be wondering, why doesn't he have the other releases? Well, he doesn't have the chakra control to do it. he may be able to in the sequel, which is the after training arc (Shippuden).  
>Me: BOOYAH~! I re-edited it! It is now an actual chapter instead of the bullshit I wrote. Sorry for cursing.<br>Orichi: Probably cause you drank one too many Coke cans...


	4. Naruto's bet: Genin Exams begin

_**Years later...(ps Naruto DOESN'T join the academy. This results in an extremely shy Hinata...)**_

_**A/N: Main pairing: NaruHina, then eventually: NaruHinaFemKyuuKureAnko (should I throw in Yugito and**_** Ino?)**

****Of course, Naruto's harsh training and history experience from Charasu Ondore (Charasu is not his last name, it's his first name, Ondore is his second name or nickname in a sense) turned him into a great ninja. He became a genin in 1 month of training, Chuunin level by 6, Jonin level in 10 months after that, and an ANBU level by 8. He was the considered as strong as Kakashi by 12. Of course, just because he was good doesn't mean he as the best. He lacks experience, which leads to him losing every time to his jonin teachers.

_**Naruto's mindscape (did I mention he was sleeping?)**_

"Naruto! I want you to attach this seal onto your chest. This will prevent you using more than 5% of your chakra. It works in levels:  
>1: 5%<br>2: 10%  
>3: 25%<br>4: 36%  
>5: 50%<br>6: 65%  
>7: 74%<br>8: 81%  
>9: 90%<br>10: 100%  
>The reason I give you this is because you are going to start as a Chuunin, though you are as strong as a jonin, you lack the experience of one. Thus chuunin rank. Anywho, you better wake up now" Ondore said.<p>

_**Naruto's apartment**_

Naruto groggily woke up and headed for his fridge, grabbing a nice carton of milk. He quickly downed it in one go. He then cooked up some instant ramen, and well, ate them duh.

After putting on his clothes he went to Hokage Tower via shunshin.

_**Hokage**** Tower**_

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I'm going to give you your Chuunin vest today. Due to your lack of experience to be a Jonin and too strong to be a Genin, hence Chuunin" the Hokage said and tossed him the vest.

"Arigato jiji!" Naruto was about to jump out of the window when Hiruzen called out.

"Naruto, I'm going to give you an assignment today. The Genin exams are to start in 1 hour. I want you to be Iruka's assistant"

"I thought Mizuki was his assistant"

"Last night we found Mizuki attempting to steal the Forbidden Scroll, so we had to apprehend him"

"Ah, I always thought he was suspicious, so I'm going to be a 'teacher'?"

"No, just Iruka's assistant for now. You'll get your own missions tomorrow"

"Got it Jiji"

"CURSED PAPERWORK!" the Hokage shouted.

"Jiji, remember the bet you gave me?"

_**Flashback no**_** _Jutsu_**

**__**"Stupid paperwork" Hiruzen sighed. It was the bane of all Kages...paperwork...

Naruto suddenly entered.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Is it time for the Jutsu theory?

"Hai!"

"Thank Kami. The paperwork was killing me..."

Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"Naruto, paperwork is the bane of all Kages, if I didn't know any better, it keeps on multiplying!"

"In fact Naruto, if you can solve this problem I'll have you as my personal apprentice!"

"Really jiji?"

"Yes Naruto"

_**End flashback no jutsu**_

_****_"Yes I do..."

"Why don't you use Kage bunshin then?"

Hiruzen's head was suddenly banging the desk muttering stupid every time.

"I've known that jutsu for years yet I didn't think to use it..."

"You must be getting old then"

"So, jiji, the apprentice-ship?

"Of course, it's way worth it. Way better than fighting that paperwork..."

_**One hour later...**_

Naruto was already at the academy chatting with Iruka, in the Chuunin Lounge.

"So Naruto, Hokage's apprentice already? I must be getting old then"

"Not as old as jiji thats for sure"

Iruka sighed, he cant do anything about Naruto relationship with the Hokage...

"Anyway, the test is starting. I assume your to handle the Taijutsu portion?" Iruka inquired.

"Yup! I can't wait to beat the Uchiha brat to the ground"

"I know right? He's getting way too arrogant. I bet 1000 ryo he's gonna say 'Give me that power. Only Uchihas deserve it' to you" Iruka said.

"I bet 2000 ryo he's gonna say, 'Dobe, you don't deserve that power. Only Uchihas can use it" Naruto added.

"Deal" the two agreed.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry it was so short. This just came in what, ten minutes?<br>Orichi: I was busy writing as well.  
>Me: You mean publishing that "Icha-Icha: Little boys"?<br>Orichi: NO IT'S NOT! IT'S "Icha-Icha: My Little Boys!"...oops  
>Me:-sigh- You may have noticed, I gave the Sage my own name. I wanted to be in it!<br>Orichi: Okay, you may be wondering, why doesn't he have the other releases? Well, he doesn't have the chakra control to do it. he may be able to in the sequel, which is the after training arc (Shippuden).  
>Me: BOOYAH~! I re-edited it! It is now an actual chapter instead of the bullshit I wrote. Sorry for cursing.<br>Orichi: Probably cause you drank one too many Coke cans...


End file.
